


Not in the Plan Outtake

by Madam President (Sandy)



Series: Harvard-Verse [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Madam%20President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Bebe get interviewed after the Harvard/Dartmouth game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Plan Outtake

Reporter: “I’m standing here with Harvard Quarterback Stanley Marsh who, as you might have noticed was benched for this game.”

 _Reporter turns to face Stan as the camera moves to capture him._

“That was quite a game today. Almost as if there was something personal going on for your teammates. Does today’s sound thrashing of Dartmouth have anything to do with the Debate Team incident of last month?”

Stan: _Stan nods and shrugs slightly, barely managing to keep a feral grin off of his features._ “Yeah. They messed with ours, and we took this opportunity to show Dartmouth, as well as our Debate Team, that you simply don’t mess with our family.”

Reporter: “I didn’t think football players and debate team members were that close. I had no idea Harvard was such a tight community.”

Stan: _Laughing._ “I’m a younger brother. My sister was always a total bitch--sorry, Shelles--to me growing up. She’d pick on me. Call me names. Beat me up. Whatever. But the moment someone else tried to give me a hard time, she’d be there to defend me. No hesitancy, no questions asked. So, sure, the Debate Team may be a bunch of nerds, but they’re our nerds.”

Reporter: “I get the point, but you seemed even more invested in it than the rest of the team. Is that why you were held out this game?”

Stan: _Nods._ “It’s not a huge secret. My boyfriend is on the Debate Team. So, yeah.”

Reporter: “Your…boyfriend?”

Stan: “Yes, my boyfriend. And before you ask: yes, the team knows; no, they don’t care.” _Rolls his eyes some._

Reporter: “Well, there you have it folks…Harvard takes care of its own, and Stanley Marsh is gay.”

***

Reporter2: “Hi, Steve. And congratulations, Stan, on making such a bold and daring statement. Because she was thrown out of the game, I’ve had to come into the parking lot to talk to Bebe Stevens. I’m sure you’ve all seen, at the least, replays of the Harvard Cheerleader getting a little too ‘in the face’ of the Dartmouth player. We’ve come to ask her what she said and why.”

Karen: _Standing in front of Bebe when the camera pans to her._

Reporter2: “Oh, it’s Karen Barker, head cheerleader of Harvard’s squad. I was hoping to speak to Ms. Stevens…”

Karen: “You can, if and only if, you promise not to take her words out of context or twist them to make anyone at Harvard look bad.”

Reporter2: “Oh. All right. That’s a bit unusual, but it’s live television, so it’s not like it’s going to be edited.”

Karen: _Nods and steps aside, showing a slightly chuckling Bebe._

Reporter2: “So, Ms. Stevens, everyone is dying to know what you said to that Dartmouth player and why.”

Bebe: “I’d think the why is fairly obvious. They drugged our Debate Team, including my partner. As for what I said…I asked him if they couldn’t deal with us when we were sober.” _Smirks._ “Or rather that was the gist of it.”

Reporter2: “When you say your partner…?”

Bebe: “I mean my girlfriend, except we’re more committed than that suggests. So partner.”

Reporter2: _Turns back to the camera._ “You heard it here, folks. The starting quarter back and one of the cheerleaders for Harvard are both gay.”

Bebe: _Sighs._ “Bi. Stan and I are both bi. We’re just in committed homosexual relationships. Though seriously--21st Century. Get over it.”


End file.
